


Fêted Snow

by Ladybugbear2



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Jaime and Brienne being dumb and in love, Mention of children, Snowed In, to fête or not to fête
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugbear2/pseuds/Ladybugbear2
Summary: The children are at Selwyn’s and Jaime and Brienne have been given firm instructions to enjoy the weekend.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63
Collections: JB Festive Festival Exchange Stocking Stuffers 2020





	Fêted Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdwolfpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/gifts).



The children are at Selwyn’s and Jaime and Brienne have been given firm instructions to enjoy the weekend. 

They had plans, too. Sansa and Margaery were having a fête (“No you may not call it a party Brienne. It says fête on the invitations for a reason.”) at their place and had invited the whole college friend group. A chance to get together without their various offspring, babysitters required. 

But then it had started snowing on Friday afternoon and apparently hadn’t slowed at all through the night. On Saturday morning when Brienne woke to a very insistently ringing phone she knew that the party, sorry, fête, was off. 

She brought the phone back into the bedroom and smiled at the sight of Jaime stretched out across the bed in a starfish pose. He liked to claim he was an excellent bedmate but moments like this proved very much otherwise. 

“Move over,” she insisted, shoving at his side and then rolling her eyes when she was met with a grumble. “Move over or you have to shovel the driveway.” That got more of a reaction but it was mostly just Jaime opening his eyes so he could roll them. 

“I have to shovel the driveway regardless. The last time you tried to shovel the driveway at this point in your pregnancy you fell over and had to ask Jo to run for help.” Jaime propped himself up on his elbow and used his other arm to block the very well aimed pillow that was thrown at him. 

“That was four years ago Jaime Lannister. And I was at least 2 weeks further along.” 

Very important weeks as every expecting parent knows. But Jaime just rolls his eyes again. 

“Two weeks further along with Arthur, Brienne. Not two weeks further along with twins. You’re not getting anywhere near a shovel if we want to ensure the babies stay put for the next 6 weeks.” He finally pushes himself into a seated position and holds the covers up so she can crawl back into bed. They’re completely snowed in and there aren’t two excitable children to corral into snow gear so a morning to laze in bed sounds entirely justified. 

“Regardless, you did move, and my goal has been achieved.” She proceeds to put her tile chilled feet against his legs as punishment for making her wait so long to rejoin him in bed and laughs at his responding shriek. “It is truly no wonder where Joanna gets her voice from, Jaime.” 

“You’re just as loud with the right motivation, my love.” Jaime’s smirk as he says it sets the tone for the rest of the day and they’re happy to enjoy the snow day by the fire, clothing very much optional.


End file.
